A rolling bearing cage of the pre-cited type is known from DE 40 07 452 A1. The two ends of the cage are separated by an axial gap and each end comprises two projections which cooperate with recesses on the other cage end. The projections are configured so that, as viewed in axial direction, they engage each other partially and as viewed in peripheral direction, they overlap each other partially. This assures that the cage is fixed both in axial and in radial direction i.e., the two cage ends cannot be displaced relative to each other in axial or in radial direction. However, in peripheral direction, the cage ends are displaceable relative to each other, so that a compression of the cage is stopped when the projections and the opposing recesses bear against one another. An expansion of the cage, in contrast, is not limited. This can be a drawback during assembly because it is possible for several cages to get entangled with one another. Furthermore, assembly is also rendered more difficult because an excessive expansion of such a cage would require more force to insert it into a bore of smaller diameter.